Baby It's Cold Outside
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: This is a birthday present for TheShiningShadow. Hope you like it.] It's Christmas time for our Lyoko warriors. Rose and Ulrich would be celebrating their first Christmas together, only... they're separated. What will happen this Christmas? Will there be a Christmas miracle, or will they have to make it up next year?


It was the holidays and Rose sat in her small apartment in England. The tour wanted her to perform when she could be with her friends. But she went home and would walk by her old home and smile at the family who lived there now. She walked back inside the concert hall from a rehearsal break and it was Christmas Eve. She was alone on Christmas. The worst way to spend it.

She looked down at her phone in her hand that had a picture of her and the warrior she loved as her background from Halloween. They'd dressed up for the school dance, her as Poison Ivy and him as the Caped Crusader. Her hair was dyed red for the occasion and she looked like she'd stepped out of the movie itself. Smiling she sighed and looked up at the sky that was dropping snowflakes from the sky. As her phone rings she smiled and answered. "Merry Christmas!" She said happily.

"Merry Christmas Rosie," the familiar calming voice of her boyfriend said from the other side of the call. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright, Ulrich," She replied hiding her sadness at being alone. "Missing you though."

"I know. I miss you too," he said quietly. He wasn't one to admit emotions much but this was his Rose. She smiled brightly hearing him admit it and a tear fell from her eyes. "This was going to be our first Christmas together," She said quietly. "And I'm not there."

"It's ok. We'll be fine," he said with a warming tone. "Just… remember us when you're singing. We'll tune in to listen to you tomorrow as you sing the Christmas tour."

"I will," She said quietly. Hearing someone call to her and let her know rehearsal would resume she sighed and said sadly, "I've got to go. I'll call you at Midnight. I love you Ulrich."

"I love you too, Rose," he replied. "You'll be great. Break a leg." She smiled softly and went back to her rehearsal. As the teen sang, she didn't know that her phone, being held by her manager, was being used to make a call.

_**oOo**_

Rose sighed as she was getting dressed and looked in the mirror. It was Christmas, and her concert was going to be starting in thirty minutes. She knew she didn't have time to call her friends and wish them a Merry Christmas, but she really wanted to. She hung her head and slipped on the purple gown she was expected to wear. How purple was a Christmas color, she never knew. But she liked it. The fitted body flaring into layers of tulle around her mid-thigh made her feel elegant. And the floral lace with rhinestones on it glittered, having an asymmetrical hemline, showing the plain purple tulle in the front, covered the dress from the neckline to the small train. The amethyst jewelry was paler than the gown but worked well with it, highlighting it splendidly. The wrapped a headband in her hair that had three roses, a red, a green, and a white, attached to it. She smiled at the small nod to Christmas and wrapped the white velvet cloak around her shoulders.

She pulled the hood over her curls and walked out as someone told her she had five minutes. She got her microphone on and sighed, really wanting to be home with her friends and Ulrich. She walked to the back of the hall. She wouldn't start on the stage, she would walk down the aisle to her platform. Taking a deep breath as music flared, she started to sing, "Come they told me /Pa rum pum pum pum/ A new born King to see/ Pa rum pum pum pum/ Our finest gifts we bring/Pa rum pum pum pum/ To lay before the king/ Pa rum pum pum pum/ Rum pum pum pum/ Rum pum pum pum/ So to honor Him/ Pa rum pum pum pum/When we come." She smiled and walked to the stage, from there continuing her concert of Christmas music. What she didn't know, was that as she sang, there was a specific small group of people watching her and smiling.

As the concert progressed, she had taken the cloak from her shoulders and continued the show in just the dress. Finally the concert came to an end and she smiled as the applause roared. "Before this show ends completely, I'd like to leave you with a song that I love, one that has always been my favorite and one that my family loves. This song goes to the special people in my life," she stated with a smile. The music began and she softly sang, "I'm dreaming, of a White Christmas. Just like the ones I used to know. Where the tree tops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleigh bells in the snow. I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, with every Christmas card I write. May your days, be merry and Bright, and may all your Christmases be white."

She smiled as the music died and then flared again with a faster flow. The next song starts and she started to sing, "I really can't stay." But the voice she hears echo her isn't the one she expects. "But baby its cold outside."

"I've got to go away," she sang looking around. "But baby its cold outside," The voice sang back. "This evening has been so very nice," She continued and felt arms wrap around her. "I'll hold your hands they're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry," she stated. "Beautiful what's your hurry?" They continued their song and finally the other voice came from behind her and she smiled brightly, seeing her boyfriend standing there singing with her. "Baby its cold outside!" They finished looking at the crowd of people who rose to their feet to applaud. She held Ulrich's hand and smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She exclaimed out before blowing kisses and receiving her bouquet. She turned and walked with Ulrich backstage and there she smiled and kissed him. "How'd you get here?"

"I'm not the only one," he stated, turning her around. There behind her, was her younger sister. "Lita!" She called and ran to the pink haired girl. Aelita smiled and hugged her sister close. "Rosie," she said happily. "I'm so happy we can spend this together!"

"Me too Lita, me too," Rose replied softly. She looked over at Ulrich and smiled. "Thank you," She stated. "Not my doing," he said pointing to the manager. "He called us yesterday. Asked us if we could drop in for Christmas since you were upset, and we said of course. He flew us here and paid for our rooms."

Rose grinned and nodded. "Alright then. I'll thank him later," She stated quietly. She hugged Ulrich and smiled softly. Everything seemed to be perfect. "You were amazing Rose. And I told you we'd be watching you," he murmured in her ear.

"Thank you Ulrich," She replied. "Shall we go and celebrate our Christmas? Well… after I get changed."

"Go say hi to your fans, take pictures, and we'll be here waiting for you to come back," he stated. "Go on Meave."

Rose nodded and headed off to greet her fans. Once the event was done, she found herself in her hotel room around the small tree she'd decorated with Ulrich right beside her. Aelita had gone to bed after they exchanged gifts and was currently curled up asleep. They were curled up in their pajamas and looked over the exchanged gifts. Aelita had gotten Ulrich poster of his favorite soccer team and given Rose a set of her favorite books. Rose had in return given Aelita a ring like hers that her little sister liked and Ulrich had given her a thin leather bracelet with a pink stone. Aelita had worn both her gifts to bed, leaving Ulrich and Rose to themselves.

"Now.. your gift," Rose said to him, holding out two boxes. Ulrich looked at the boxes and took them, opening the larger one first. Inside was an empty picture frame. "It's empty," He said looking up at her. She nodded and smiled replying, "Open the second one." He did as instructed and his eyes lit up. "Rose," He murmured.

"I figured you could put a picture in the frame from that memory," she replied. "I knew you like that band, and when I was told I could have anything… I asked for backstage passes and front row tickets. You'll be back stage with the band, go to the pre and post parties, and get pictures done with them. I hope you like it."

"I love it," he replied. "But you'll be right there with me… right?"

"If you want me to be," she replied with a smile. "I'll always be there for you."

"Now, you get to open yours," Ulrich said, holding out a flat box. Rose took the box and opened it, ripping the wrapping paper away and opening the lid. She gasped and her eyes went wide seeing the gift inside. Resting inside the box, a beautiful rose gold locket with a coral rose mounted on the lid with matching earrings that were just medallions of the lid. Inside the locket, a picture of the couple was there and she smiled up at him. "This was the first picture of us together," she said quietly. "Odd took it."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I had to get it from him because I knew it was the perfect one to put in there. You.. like it?"

"No Ulrich," She said flatly, receiving a look of shock and depression. She smiled brightly and shook her head. "I love it," She finished quietly before giving him a soft kiss. "I love you Ulrich Stern."

"I love you too Rosabelle Schaeffer," He replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." They curled up with each other and ended up falling asleep on the floor, each of them quite pleased with the Christmas they had.


End file.
